Campaigns Wikia:Category policy
Category policy (CatP) is a policy for determining in which category or categories an article belongs and in which it does not. A category on Campaigns Wikia is a reference tool to aid in navigation and to link similar articles together. For this purpose -- with the exception of category structures specifically laid out in Campaigns Wikia:Categories, such as those for elections -- categories should not be created unless two or more articles or subcategories (not including subpages) can be placed into them. Under this policy, more categories are generally better than fewer, and an effort should be made to place articles in all applicable categories. We should avoid placing an article into a category and a subcategory at the same time. The exception to this rule is pages that are the root of their own categories, such as nation pages. These pages belong in their own category as well as the nations category and that of their region. See Voter Guides. For example, an article in the free speech category should not also be in the civil rights category because free speech is a subcategory of civil rights. An article in the free speech category should also not be placed in issues category because civil rights (of which free speech is a subcategory) is already a subcategory of issues. The free speech article should be within the civil rights category, and if additional articles are written about free speech that need to be connected to the main free speech page, then a free speech subcategory should be created within the civil rights category to tie those articles together, and the main article for free speech should be in both. In other words, an article should only be in a subcategory and its parent category if the article and subcategory have the same name. In these cases, it should be added to its own category using to make it appear as the first item in that category. Every article and category should be in at least one category, except for Category:Campaigns Wikia, which is the root category. All categories should branch from the root category, and categories should not be placed into themselves. If you see an article without a category and don't know of a suitable one, please place a at the bottom, which will place it in the "category needed" category. The addition of a category to an article should not be considered a formal endorsement of the applicability of that category to its subject, but only as a means to connect a page with other pages dealing with the same or similar subjects. Placement of articles into categories should be based on facts and arguments presented in the article, and should not be used directly to express an opinion. For instance, an article containing arguments that something is or should become a civil right is a civil rights issue, and belongs in the Category:Civil rights, but the category should not be added as an argument for its status as such. CatP does not dictate where such arguments belong or when it's appropriate to remove them, only that as long as these arguments are in the article, the category should be as well. When an article contains opposing arguments that pertain to the applicability of a category, in order to comply with APOV, a viewpoint's disagreement should not prevent another's categorization from being represented, and an additional category should be added to reflect the opposing viewpoint rather than removing an existing categorization. In this way, the placement of categories can be logically and objectively based on the content of the article, rather than the bias of editors. Although some categories reflect POVs, category names should be phrased as neutrally as possible, and the creation of biased categories may be considered vandalism if it is believed that there was not an honest effort to do so. For instance, "Racial issues" is a better category name than "Racial discrimination". It would also not be appropriate to add both of these categories, as this would be redundant. Category names should also not be negations of other categories or potential categories, i.e. "Not racial issues" is not an acceptable category name. Categories should state what an issue is (or is argued to be), not what an issue is not (or is argued not to be). Disputes should be settled on the appropriate talk page, but application of the three-revert rule may be necessary. See Also Other Policies *Campaigns Wikia:Additive not subtractive *Campaigns Wikia:Impartial Category Policy *Campaigns Wikia:Three-revert rule *Campaigns Wikia:Allow Points of View Useful links * *Category:Category needed *Campaigns Wikia:Categories * * ----